Poèmes en vrac o
by Tilicho
Summary: Des poèmes divers, toujours sur le thème d'Harry Potter et classés du plus mauvais au meilleur...(A mon goût) N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Une page est consacrée aux reviewers...(Dernier chapitre)
1. Mon héros

Mon héros.

  
Une lueur dans les yeux verts   
D'un garçon sans père ni mère.   
Une masse de cheveux ébouriffés   
Et de vieilles lunettes cassées.   
  
Une cicatrice sur le front   
De ce jeune garçon   
Au passé extraordinaire...   
Témoin d'un miracle, mince éclair…   
  
Des amis irremplaçables  
Et des pouvoirs incroyables...   
Je rêve à toi, Harry Potter,

Petit sorcier au grand cœur...   
  
Voldemort faillira devant toi,   
De ta baguette il mourra.   
 Car un autre esprit t'habite,  
Celui de Godric Gryffondor, LE mythe...   
  
Comme si tout cela

Ne suffisait pas,   
Tu demeures virtuose du balai,

 Sans peur, sans faille et sans regret.  
  
Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, Harry,   
Qui a mis du soleil dans ma vie.   
Toi, simple héros de papier   
Dont je ne peux plus me passer...   
  
Mais je ne te rejoindrai jamais, je le sais,   
Dans le monde des sorciers:   
Je ne suis, hélas, qu'une jeune fille moldue   
Qui rêve à toi et à ton monde perdu…


	2. Acrostiche sur Dumbledore

Prendre la première lettre de chaque vers…

A qui sont ces yeux à   
La malice bienveillante ?   
Bien sûr! Ca va de soi !   
Un homme de nature aimante   
Sans préjugés,   
Débordant de bonté...   
Un homme aux traits vieillis   
Mais à la puissance infinie...   
Bien évidemment!   
Le meilleur, le plus grand!   
Eh oui, c'est Dumbledore !   
Dormez sur vos deux oreilles,   
O elèves de Poudlard,   
Rien ne bouge, Dumbledore veille   
Et protège vos nuits, petits veinards...


	3. Pierre de Sang

Pierre de sang  
  
Nos rêves les plus grands

En une pierre enfin réunis,

Cette pierre-là de sang

Dont l'éclat jamais n'a ternit…

Richesse et immortalité

Sont ses deux présents…

Que peut-on demander

De plus à cette pierre de sang ?

Pendant si longtemps,

Ils l'ont cherchée…

La pierre de sang

Toujours leur échappait…

Pourtant, un matin d'hiver,

Ce dénommé Flamel

Et sa femme Pernelle

En sont devenus propriétaires…

Plus de six cents ans

Depuis lors ont passés,

Est morte la pierre de sang,

Prenant avec elle les deux sorciers…

Il fallait choisir

Entre la sécurité

Et l'immortalité…

Ils ont décidé de mourir.

La décision des Flamel fut sage,

Ils ont simplement plié bagage,

Après six cent printemps, six cents étés,

Six cents très longues années,

Direction le monde des cieux,

Et si c'était mieux ?


	4. Mangemort

Mangemort  
  
Laisse-moi envahir ton esprit,   
Ne résiste pas à ma magie...   
Je suis là, moi, tout puissant,   
J'aime la mort, j'aime le sang...   
  
Imperium, doloris, Avada Kedavra,   
Je les lance à tour de bras,   
La mort est mon amie,   
Je flirte avec l'agonie.   
  
Rejoins nos rangs,   
Sorcier ignorant,   
Tu connaîtras le pouvoir   
De la magie noire !   
  
Rien ne sert de lutter,   
Ton esprit est empoisonné,   
Péris ou rejoins-moi,   
Fais bien ton choix...   
  
Rejoins le maître absolu,   
Sans tressaillir, tue,   
Assassine, fait souffrir,   
Pour le meilleur, pour le pire...   
  
Approche toi sans peur,   
Deviens mon serviteur,   
Je t'offrirai la gloire,   
Je t'offrirai le pouvoir.   
  
Viens servir ton maître,   
Le seigneur des ténèbres,   
Grossis le rang des Mangemorts,   
Viens servir Lord Voldemort.


	5. Seul

Seul  
   
Une lueur argentée baigne le parc,  
Personne ne le remarque.  
Pendant que Poudlard dort,  
Félin, il se glisse dehors.  
  
La lune ronde brille là-haut,  
Il ne souffle pas mot.  
Soudain commence sa métamorphose,  
En cette horrible chose…  
  
Il a été trop imprudent,  
Adolescent téméraire, insouciant…  
Ce loup garou valait si cher…  
Il aurait fait la fierté de sa mère.  
  
Il s'est approché de lui,  
Et tout a été fini en une nuit.  
Le loup l'a mordu à la main,  
Triste malédiction, mauvais destin.  
  
Ces clairs de lune admirés autrefois  
Le plongent aujourd'hui dans l'effroi…  
Et si James l'apprenait ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?  
  
Remus renverse sa tête en arrière,  
Il est seul, au milieu de cette clairière.  
Et il hurle, hurle à la lune,  
Sa plainte déchire la torpeur nocturne.  
  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi donc ?  
Il a toujours été gentil, toujours bon.  
Pourtant, on a brisé sa vie  
Et la magie ne peut résoudre ceci....  
  
Et Lily ? Que penserait-elle ?  
Lily…Si pure, si belle…  
Est-ce qu'elle l'abandonnerait ?  
Lily…Non, il ne faut pas y penser.  
  
Et ce cher Queudver…Peter…  
Aurait-il peur ?  
Encore enfant peureux,  
Peter le dirait dangereux…  
  
Remus est seul avec son secret,  
Sans personne à qui se confier.  
Comme si sa lycanthropie  
Le privait de ses amis.  
  
Et Sirius, quelle serait sa réaction ?  
Horreur ou compassion ?  
Non, c'est trop risqué,  
Pour rien au monde, il ne le dirait.  
  
Remus se hait, il a si peur…  
Le loup-garou pleure…  
Déjà monstre à onze ans  
Déjà mort adolescent.  
  
Sa vie ne vaut plus rien,  
Ce corps n'est plus le sien…  
Remus n'est qu'une bête,  
Il a perdu la tête…  
  
" Remus ! Réveille-toi !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'était juste un cauchemar…  
Tu viens ? On sort ce soir ? "  
  
James est là devant lui,  
James, son meilleur ami…  
Il tient la cape d'invisibilité  
Et de toutes ses dents sourit, amusé.  
  
Inquiet, Remus regarde la lune.  
Encore en croissant, l'astre nocturne  
Le fait trembler et frissonner…  
_Et si James savait ?  
  
_


	6. Confidence

Confidence  
  
 « Choisis un autre gardien,  
S'il te plaît, j'ai peur…  
-Non, ne dis rien…  
Mais…Tu pleures ?  
  
-Oui, je pleure, Lily…  
Fais ce que je te dis…  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
Sirius, explique-moi !  
  
-Je me crains moi-même,  
Mon visage si blême  
Te le prouve bien, Lily…  
Fais ce que je te dis…  
  
-Mais qui choisir ?  
Qui voudrait mourir  
Pour garder notre secret,  
Est-ce que toi, tu le sais ?  
  
-Oui, Lily, Peter…  
Jamais IL ne s'en doutera,  
IL ne s'y attaquera pas…  
-Peter, gardien des Potter ?  
  
-Fais-lui confiance…  
C'est un ami d'enfance !  
-Tu as sûrement raison,  
Je rentre à la maison…  
  
-James sera d'accord ?  
-Oui, Sirius, je pense,  
Il sait que Lord Voldemort,  
Représente un danger immense. »  
  
Sirius pousse un soupir  
Auquel Lily répond  
Par un joli sourire.  
Son ventre est rond…  
  
« C'est pour quand, Lily ?  
-Août ou Juillet, je crois…  
-Comment tu l'appeleras ?  
-C'est James qui a choisi : Harry… »  
  
Sirius sourit à son tour,  
Et sait qu'il se souviendra  
Toute sa vie, toujours,  
De cet instant-là.  
  
« Si jamais IL me le prend…  
-Lily, écoute, je pense que tu…  
-Non, Sirius ! Je veux que tu le tues,  
Est-ce qu'au moins, tu comprends ? »  
  
La voix de Lily se presse,  
Et Sirius, lentement, se laisse  
Prendre au piège de son charme  
Dans un voile de larmes…  
  
« IL ne lui fera pas de mal,  
Pas de sortilège fatal…  
Sirius…Tu veilleras ?  
Tu veilleras, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas si facile…  
-…Ce n'est pas si difficile.  
-Ne pars pas, Lily…  
Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.  
  
-Je ne peux décider…  
Je ne peux lui résister…  
Soit je me rallie,  
Soit je péris. »  
  
Elle découvre son bras,  
Cette marque d'ébène,  
Il, refuse, ne le croit pas :  
Elle n'est plus humaine…  
  
« Lily, qu'as-tu fait ?  
-J'ai regretté trop tard,  
Je fuis, Sirius, tu sais…  
Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. »  
  
Elle pleure aussi désormais,  
Si belle et vulnérable, toujours,  
Dans un joli matin d'été,  
Sirius succombe à l'amour.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Explique moi…  
-J'avais si peur de lui !  
Alors je me suis dit…  
-Lily, je te le promets, on t'aidera. »  
  
Elle se jette dans ses bras,  
Hurle encore et encore, elle pleure  
Sirius ne parle pas…  
Il a si peur…  
  
« Il nous aura, Sirius, je le sens…  
Plus tôt ou plus tard, qu'importe ?  
Il veut faire couler mon sang,  
La mort va frapper à ma porte…  
  
-Arrête, Lily, arrête !  
Peter se taira, promis…  
Je te le jure sur sa tête,  
Avec lui, nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis.  
  
-Tu me vengeras,  
Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dis le moi…Dis oui.  
-Reste pour Harry. »  
  
Elle se blottit contre lui,  
Il l'aime si fort…  
Il murmure son nom…Lily…  
L'air sent la peur et la mort…  
  
Elle désigne du doigt  
Une étoile dans le ciel  
Lointaine mais bien là,  
Toujours aussi belle…  
  
« J'irai là quand on partira…  
Pour que je ne t'oublie pas…  
Et quand tu regarderas ton étoile,  
Quand la nuit abattra son voile…  
  
-Tais-toi, Lily !  
S'il te plaît, je t'en prie…  
Ton heure n'est pas venue,  
Je suis là, qu'il vienne, que je le tue. »


	7. Aux reviewers ! Merci !

Pour tous mes reviewers ! Merci à tous !  
  
Sairavanie : Oho ! A review in english ! :o) Well, I'll train my english...(So bad, yes, I know) I'm sorry... Thanks for reviewing me... It's funny, I thought the first one was the worst ! ^_^ Anyway, thank you ! :o)  
  
Alexis Leilani : Ton français n'est pas mauvais du tout ! Merci pour tes compliments,ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
San: Lol ! J'adore quand tu me charries...C'est si...Gentil ! (Mi naaaan !)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! (Regardez tous, San complimente ! Enfin, ME complimente ! Héhé...;o)) Pour ce qui est des poèmes mélos, ouaip, je sais, mais que veux-tu, c'est inévitable....:-p  
  
Loloise : Merci, merci... ;o) Ben, euh, pour le poème sur Peter, c'est pas bête du tout, ça... Je m'y essaierai bientôt... Merci beaucoup pour l'idée !  
  
Pheneatis : Oui, oui, je vais bientôt en faire d'autres ! Promis ! Merciiiiii !! :-D (Je vais me faire une liste de thèmes et les traiterai chacun à leur tour ! une idée à conserver, ça...)  
  
Poche : Merci...Bonne idée, ça, de mettre tes préférés ! Pour , oui, on peut appeler ça une campagne publicitaire... Ca me fait marrer, parce que j'imagine Voldie en homme sandwich en train de clamer: Devenez Mangemorts ! Approchez Messieurs Dames !! Lol...  
  
Miss Maraudeuse : Merci beaucoup..^_^ (Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, preuve ci dessus avec mon délire de Voldie en homme sandwich...)  
  
Nolwenn : Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je vois qui tu es ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires... Si ça te branche qu'on bosse à deux de temps en temps, fais-moi signe !  
  
Anya: Merciiiii ma pitite Poussière de Plume que j'adore ! Je vais encore rougir, c'est malin...;o)   
  
Darkrogue : Merci beaucoup, j'aime bien avoir des avis détaillés sur mes poèmes...:o)  
Et des éloges de ta part, ça me fait vraiment rougir, je n'ai pas lu grand chose de toi (Je ne lis pas beaucoup) si ce n'est ton poème sur James et Severus (inspiré d'Aragon) et les bonnes raisons qu'a eu Sirius d'éclater de rire... Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup...:o)  
  
Harry Fouetteur : Ben, écoute, on va voir, si je suis inspirée et si j'ai le temps... Why not ? :o)  
  
Matteic : Bah, m'ci beaucoup :o)  
  
Matteic : Waooow ! Merci ! Parce que là, c'est du compliment béton, c'est vraiment pas peu dire...  
  
Matteic : Et encore merci !^_^ Je suis rouge comme une tomate, c'est très rigolo.  
  
Slamitapourinette : Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour le dernier, je ne divaguais pas... Le style est très différent, j'avoue, mais je n'avais pris aucune substance illicite ^^ Je ne carbure qu'au café :-p Y'en a à qui ça plaît, d'autres moins... Visiblement, tu fais partie des moins, tant pis !  
  
Aranel : Kikoo Sarra ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise autant ^^ (Mais arrête de te dénigrer tout le temps, rooh !)


End file.
